totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy
Ivy, labeled as the Thorny Tongued, is a contestant on Total Drama Frozen. Background: Ivy watched Total Drama ever since she was young. It was her all-time favourite show, her parents would often buy her the boxed edition of every season after it aired. She and her friends would often laugh at the situations the teens ended up getting into, and gossiped about the relationships the teens had. Total Drama was their thing. After the show stopped airing, or at least the original seasons with Chris, Ivy stopped watching the show, and Ivy and her friends found new things to gossip and talk about. And once Ivy entered high school, she ruled the halls. She was queen bee. Her and her posse strutted through the halls like nobody’s business. During lunch hour, they would sit in the exact centre of the cafeteria and force the lunch ladies to bring the food to them. Ivy joined Total Drama Frozen to show her friends just how easy it would be to win. Total Drama Frozen: In It's a Winter Wonder Land, Ivy arrived, and insulted the intern, Brandon. Lindsay mentioned that she thought Ivy looked much nicer in her audition video, which caused Ivy to blush. When Saber arrived, Ivy made fun of him, and when Lindsay couldn't recall his name, Ivy made a sarcastic remark and pointed to his name tag. Ivy spent the remainder of the chapter mocking the other campers, namely Kaleb, who she got into a fight with. When Ivy was placed on team Mrs.Claus, she, along with the other girls all glared at Kaleb who was also on their team. Later during It's Still a Winter Wonderland, Ivy convinced Hannah, to spend time with Kaleb so that she and the other girls wouldn't have to listen to him. When it was revealed that Frosty would also be participating in the show, Ivy was placed on Team Olympic. Lindsay revealed the challenge, to be the same from the original - to jump off of the cliff. When it is revealed that the lake is frozen solid, Ivy made a comment about Lindsay's inteligence, this caused Dania to defend the host. Ivy took charge of her team during the challenge - only to have her idea swiped by the other team. After this, Ivy, along with Jade decided to give up. When Rosalie started to make the sleigh out of snow, Ivy comanded the team to help. Her and Dania get into an arguement when they are sliding down the hill, which led to the two teens, falling out of the sled. As they tumbled through the snow, they created a giant snowball, that engulfed all of the other contestants. When they crashed into the finish line, Ivy and Kaleb got into an arguement about which team won the challenge. Lindsay mentioned how Ivy's team was missing a member, but Ivy claimed that Dania got eaten by a polar bear. Ivy makes a confesionnaly about who she should eliminate, the wannabe leader, the idiot blonde, or the idiot wannabe musician, who had cost them the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Ivy sat with Jade. She received the last s'more of the night, and mocked Andre as he was sent home. Artwork: Frozen Advent One.png Trivia: *In the orginal Frozen, Ivy placed 8th. She was never in a relationship with Mitchel, and was never redeemed as a character. She was eliminated when Jade ~came out~. Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Seasons